manhuntgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Carcer City
(Implied) |motto = "The real America" }}The City of Carcer, commonly known as Carcer City or simply Carcer, is a major city in the United States featured in Manhunt. The city is implied to be located in the . Description Carcer City is a decayed and crime-ridden city located in close proximity to . It is depicted as having a dysfunctional and corrupt police force and large swaths of neglected and abandoned neighborhoods that have become overrun by violent gangs. Being an extreme caricature of a city, Carcer City appears to have taken inspiration from and ; ; with , Illinois; and . It is implied that Carcer City was a booming industrial center in its past before it became crippled by crime and depression. ''Grand Theft Auto'' series References are made to Carcer City in the , and Grand Theft Auto car models and businesses are seen in the Manhunt games, confirming that Carcer City exists within the same continuity as Grand Theft Auto, with the events of Manhunt likely being part of the , as well as the . A radio segment from in describes Carcer City as being "nearby" , making it possible it is in or in the same geographical location. Geography Although it is not specified where on the east coast it could be, due to the existence of the that lead to Carcer City, it is presumed to be near Liberty City. There is a polluted river located in the city that catches on fire, a reference to the . The terrain is mostly flat aside from surrounding hills that house the wealthier neighborhoods. Not much else is known or revealed about the environment in Carcer City. Etymology "Carcer" likely derives from the Latin word carcere, meaning "prison"; this is the root of terms like "incarcerate" (meaning "to imprison"), and "carceral state", a state modeled on a prison. "Carcer" is one of the seven figures of Western Geomancy. It is the figurative outline of an enclosure or prison cell, and presumably also derives from the Latin carcere. "Carcer" (in Latin: Carcere) was also the name of a prison in Rome in the ancient Roman empire. Residents * James Earl Cash - The protagonist of Manhunt, he is a violent criminal and death row inmate who was given a second chance at life in order to star in a snuff film centered around his brutal slaying of Carcer's gangs. A former resident of the , he was apprehended for an unknown crime while in Carcer City and held in the deserted Darkwoods Penitentiary under the pretense of being on death row. In reality, he was hand-picked by a powerful snuff movie ring that allowed him to live as long as he took a leading role in one of their films. * Lionel Starkweather - A powerful and wealthy snuff porn director and reject with many underground financial backers. He profited from Carcer City's decline by completely buying off its police force and government who in turn allowed him to transform the city into a playground for his sadistic movies and projects. Most of Carcer City's gangs appear to be on his payroll. * Gary Schaffer- The corrupt chief of the Carcer City Police Department who was bribed by Starkweather into letting him use multiple locations in the city as the setting of his snuff movies. He was first mentioned in a Grand Theft Auto III news report on Lips 106 as being cleared of charges of corruption, an event that occurs before the events of the Manhunt storyline. * Piggsy - A man driven insane by Lionel Starkweather who has starred in many of his snuff movies. * Ramirez * The Journalist * The Tramp * - A member of the Liberty City chapter of the in * - Former hedgefund manager that got caught embezzling profits. * Darksoullock - A user on in Grand Theft Auto IV. * * * Locations Notable locations in Carcer City include: * Wapona Hills: A wealthy residential enclave located in the outskirts of the city, it is home to Starkweather's sprawling estate. * Carcer Zoo: A large, abandoned zoo that featured many exotic animals in its past. It became the hunting grounds of the sadistic paramilitary gang, the Wardogs. * Darkwoods Penitentiary: A massive prison complex that featured an asylum for prisoners deemed too insane for the general population. The Penitentiary has become disused and overrun by its former inmates and asylum patients. * Carcer Church: A deserted gothic church located in the East Los Albos district. It is connected to a graveyard and houses the base of operations for the satanic Innocentz gang. * Carcer City Mall: A multiple-story shopping mall that appears to be either abandoned or under construction. It is considered to be turf of the Innocentz. * Denton's City Junkyard: A massive scrapyard located in the industrial district of the city, it was taken over by a white supremacist gang. It features a magnetic crane and compactor along with many warehouses and piles of scrap metal. * Carcer Point Station: A big subway and railway station. There are many freight carriages seen here and a train depot. It is a place where Carcer City Police Department and Carcer City SWAT patrol. Neighborhoods *Carcer Mark *Chainley *Gilling Hill *East Los Albos *Darkwoods *Leamingford *Carcer Point *Wapona Hills *Roslin Park *Old Town *Stonehavelle *Deeford *Hyndland Point *Rocksnorth Bay See Also *Cottonmouth - The setting of Manhunt 2.